


Thunder and Lightning

by bigdumbbimbo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdumbbimbo/pseuds/bigdumbbimbo
Summary: You and the Hound take shelter during a storm
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Reader, Sandor Clegane/Stark Reader, Sandor Clegane/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	Thunder and Lightning

The cold water felt amazing on your skin after days of traveling under the hot sun. It had been too long since you had had a proper bath, but you didn’t mind bathing rivers if it meant being far away from King Joffrey and his horrid mother. You wished that your sister had come with you and of course you felt terrible for leaving her there by herself, but when the Hound offered to take you both away with him when he ran, to take you to Castle Black to Jon, you couldn’t say no. You wished you could have forced her, but as soft and meek as people thought your sister was, you knew she could be just as stubborn as Arya. And you couldn’t very well stay in King’s Landing. Sansa’s high born status and betrothal to Joffrey protected her from certain death, but you were just a bastard. They would kill you the moment you stepped even a toe out of line. Even if the Hound had frightened you, you knew he wouldn’t hurt you. You had been traveling with him for months now and he still hadn’t laid a hand on you. In fact, besides when you were sitting on his horse in front of him, riding across his lap, he tried not to touch you at all. 

You dived into the cold water to rinse your hair. You came up, taking a deep breath. Even the air on the road tasted better than the air in King’s Landing. 

You heard your name from the trees surrounding the river you were swimming in. You should have known the Hound would come looking for you as soon as he awoke from his nap. He didn’t like you leaving his sight. He claimed he didn’t want to have to deal with your family coming after him if you got hurt under his watch. 

“Here,” You called out, sinking up to your shoulders in the water. You could hear the Hound breaking branches as he walked through the forest. 

He finally broke through the edge of the forest, looking annoyed. Then he spotted you naked under the water and quickly turned his back to you. “Fucking Hell, Snow,” He said. “Are you fucking stupid?” 

“No, just sweaty and dirty,” You said. “Or I was until just a bit ago.” 

“You’re going to just strip down in the middle of the woods where anyone can see you?” The Hound asked. “Get your clothes on before I end up having to kill somebody.”

“You would’ve heard me if something happened,” You argued, but you pulled yourself out of the water regardless. You pulled your slip back over your head and it clung to your cool, wet skin. 

“You covered?” He asked. You rolled your eyes before confirming that you were while you were busy turning your dress right side out. He turned back, only to swear and slap his hand over his face again, making you laugh. “What did I say? Put your dress on, Seven Hells, girl.” 

“You’re such a child, you can’t see anything,” You said.

“Can’t see anything, my ass.” 

You finally got your dress on, tightening the ties at the front. “There, big baby man, my dress is on, you can unshield your eyes, your modesty is safe.” 

The Hound finally took his hand away, looking down at you. “Not enough that you have your tits popping out half the time? You’re gonna get me killed by some horny pervert in my sleep.” You had this argument before. The Hound was always grunting that you were too noticeable. You learned this was Hound Speak for he thought you were too pretty for your own good. You tried not to look too closely at why him thinking you were pretty made your stomach flip. 

“Did you have a point or did you just come out here to yell at me for having a bath?” You asked, hands on your hips. There was a time where you could barely look at the Hound’s face, but now you stared up at him with ease. You would dare to even call him your friend, though maybe not to his face. That was bold, even for you. 

“It’s going to rain tonight,” He said, pointing up at the sky. The clouds hung heavy and grey just ahead. “Gotta find someplace to sleep if we don’t want to be half drowned by morning. There’s an inn up the road.” 

“Oh, an inn, aren’t we fancy?” You followed him back into the forest, back to your small camp in the clearing. 

“More trouble than you’re worth,” The Hound said, shaking his shaggy head. When you first left with him, you were careful not to annoy him, watching your every move to make sure you didn’t rub him the wrong way in case he really did just tire of you and cast you off to face the dangers on your own. It didn’t take long to realize that he wanted you around for company as much as you needed him for protection. You had lost track of the times he had threatened to leave you behind only to swoop in and save you anyways. 

It only took a moment for you to clean up the small camp. You had only set up a few hours before, but the Hound was right. You couldn’t really sleep outside if there would be a downpour. The two of you normally found a barn to hole up in at night, but there hadn’t been much along this road. You were surprised that there was even an inn nearby. 

The Hound grabbed you by the waist, lifting you onto the horse with ease before climbing on behind you. He pulled you close to him, making sure you were settled against him and your arm wrapped around him to steady yourself before he rode. Sometimes you found yourself falling asleep when the ride was smooth enough, your head laying on his armor clad chest. If he minded, he never said anything. 

It was a short ride to the inn. The rain was just starting to come down as the Hound tied the horse up. You hurried into the shelter of the warm inn before the heavy rain could soak you through, the Hound shortly behind you. 

The whole place was crowded with drunk, burly men. It was early in the evening, but it seemed they all had the same idea as the Hound. You spotted a few women you were sure were being paid by the hour but you weren’t sure where they had found themselves this far out in the middle of nowhere. 

“Stay right here, I’ll get us rooms,” The Hound ordered. You nodded, sitting down at a table closest to the door as you watched your traveling companion part the crowd easily. Even drunk men knew not to get in the Hound’s way. If it wasn’t his brutal scar that scared them, it was the sheer size of him. You often found yourself wondering how big his mother had to have been to bore both him and the Mountain. 

A low whistle caught your attention and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes as you spotted the source. A couple of men twice your age were making eyes at you from a table a few feet away. You looked back in the direction that the Hound had gone, hoping he would be quick about it. You busied yourself with your skirt, looking for loose threads you knew weren’t there. You cursed under your breath as you saw two pairs of feet out of the corner of your eye.

“What’s your name, love?” One man said. He was doughy and red faced. He looked like he had once been a good fighter but had let himself go, big arms and a round middle. You pretended you couldn’t hear him, your fists balled on your lap. You wished you could just tell him to fuck off. You knew Arya would. Your younger sister could be so much braver than you. 

“He asked you a question,” The other said, grabbing your shoulder and turning you towards them. He was scrawny and his skin leathery, probably from too much time in the sun. 

“I heard him,” You said, feeling a bit more defiant now that he had invaded your personal space. 

“And you didn’t answer?” The scrawny one asked. “Very rude.” 

“Makes me not want to tip you,” The doughy one said. 

“I’m not a whore,” You said, your cheeks turning pink. 

“Any woman’s a whore for the right price,” The doughy one said, his lips pulling back in a greasy smile. 

“I’m traveling with my husband,” You lied. You stared back at the man, hoping you sounded more confident than you felt. 

“I don’t see a husband,” The scrawny one said.

“Look harder.” 

You breathed a sigh of relief, turning to see the Hound looming behind you, his eyes trained on the two men. He had one hand on the hilt of his large sword and the other on your shoulder. The two men looked up at the Hound, their eyes wide, their mouths agape.

“We’ll be going,” The doughy one said, backing away so quickly he stumbled and nearly fell onto the floor. 

“What did I tell you?” The Hound asked as he sat down across from you. “You’re my wife now?” 

“Men respect other men’s claim to a woman more than a woman’s claim to herself, unfortunately,” You said with a small shrug. It was something Lady Catelyn had taught you from a young age. There were many times when you had to pretend you were betrothed to Jon or Robb just to avoid a sticky situation with some lecherous lord. 

“Aye, you’re right about that,” The Hound said. 

“Did you get us rooms?” You asked. 

“Just one,” He held up a single key. “Busy night.” 

The rain started coming down harder, pounding on the roof of the inn as you and the Hound ate your dinner of kidney pie. The Hound seemed in a better mood than normal, most likely due to the steady intake of ale. He wasn’t drunk, as it would take a lot more than a few pints to intoxicate a man of his size, but he was certainly jollier. You could swear you even saw a smile on his face when you got up from the table. 

He led you up the stairs and down the hall. The room you were to share was all the way at the end. As the storm raged outside, you were grateful to even get a roof over your head for the night. 

The Hound unlocked the door, letting you enter first. The storm had scared off any summer heat, making the small room slightly chilly, but the feather bed in the middle of the room had a big fur blanket. You were full and sleepy, ready to crawl right under it. You started untying the front of your dress and you expected the Hound to make another comment about modesty but instead he just sat down at the little table by the window, absently looking at the rain slapping against the stained glass. 

You pulled your dress off, leaving you in your thin slip again. You climbed into the bed, pulling the blanket up to your chin. After months of sleeping on the hard ground or the occasional bale of hay, the soft feather bed felt better than anything you had ever touched. You were nearly asleep when you realized the Hound was still sitting stiff upright in his wooden chair, his arms crossed and nodding off. When you slept outside, he didn’t remove his armor in case you needed to make a quick getaway but you thought that behind a locked door, safe for the night, he would at least make himself comfortable. 

“Hound,” You said, making his head jerk up, looking annoyed. “Are you just going to sit there all night?”

“Slept in worse places, believe me,” He said. 

“There’s a perfectly good half of the bed right here,” You said, patting the spot next to you. The Hound’s jaw tensed. “I promise not to hog the blankets.” 

“Not right,” He said it so quietly you were sure you misheard him. You laughed slightly. 

“You aren’t known for your chivalry, Hound,” You said. “Surely you’ve shared a bed with a woman before.” You could almost swear you saw him blush. 

“Fuck off.” 

“Sleep on the end like a dog if you must, live up to your name,” You said, sitting up fully. You saw his eyes flick down to your slip again. “But if you don’t get in this damned bed I’ll just stay up and annoy you all night and neither of us will sleep.” 

“Just shut up.” He finally got up, unbuckling his armor. He was about the only person you had seen who could do it himself. Years of practice, you supposed. Most people didn’t want to get near enough to help him.

In just his underclothes, he blew out the candles on the table and climbed into the bed next to you in the total blackness of the room. You felt the bed shift under his weight, rolling you slightly towards him, but he was careful not to let your bodies touch. You could feel the heat radiating off him. You thought how nice he would be to curl against on some of those cold nights you had spent up north and found yourself blushing. 

“Goodnight, Hound.” 

“Go the fuck to sleep.”

  
  
  


You woke up in a cold sweat. You were almost grateful for the crack of thunder that had awoken you. The nightmare you had, of watching your father’s head chopped off and seeing it mounted on a stick to rot, was one you didn’t mind being interrupted. You shivered, trying to calm your breathing, but with every lightning strike, you shook harder. 

“You alright?” You had almost forgotten where you were until you heard the grumble from the Hound next to you. Remembering he was there made you feel a little better, even if he sounded annoyed at being roused from his sleep. You could see the vaguest outline of him in the flashes of light. He had his arm over his face as he laid on his back. 

You nodded, then remembered he couldn’t see you. “Sorry, I’m alright,” You confirmed. 

“You’re not.” 

“I don’t like thunderstorms,” You admitted. 

There was a long moment of silence between you as you shivered despite the warmth beneath the blanket. “You gonna keep shaking like that?” 

“Sorry,” You said again. 

The Hound sighed heavily before taking his arm off of his face, wrapping it around you and pulling you flush against his side. His big, hairy arm felt secure around you. You rested your head on his chest, hearing the slow tick of his heart beneath you. You matched your breathing to his and you felt safe even as you heard the thunder outside. He fell asleep again quickly, but his arm remained tightly around you. 

You almost fell back asleep yourself, but he turned in his sleep towards you, his other arm draping over you. He surrounded you, his large body sheltering you as you pressed both of your hands to his broad chest. He smelled like ale and leather and just slightly of sweat. You were used to it by now, after riding so close to him for so long. It was comforting. You let yourself press against him fully. 

You could feel your cheeks turn red as you felt the rigid length on your thigh. You felt a sudden ache. It was the same one you got riding on his lap, when you found yourself thinking about what it might feel like to have his strong hands under your dress. You shifted yourself, throwing your leg over his, pressing your growing wetness against the growing bulge. You know you shouldn’t, but the slight friction made you bite your lip. You heard a soft groan come from the Hound’s throat, only serving to turn you on more. You wanted so badly for him to touch you. 

You turned away from him, your bodies still pressed close and his arms still holding you close, your ass rubbing against his hardness. You cursed yourself for being so depraved as thoughts of the Hound taking you swam through your mind. All you wanted was to roll over and take every inch of him inside of you. 

Without even thinking, you reached your hand down to the wetness between your thighs, feeling his arm under yours even as you slipped a finger into yourself. You could be quick and quiet about it and then just fall asleep. You bit your lip to keep silent as you rubbed your clit, trying to finish yourself without waking the Hound. You couldn’t help your ass grinding back against his groin. You were so close when he grunted, grabbing your hip, making you stop. You snatched your hand away. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. His voice was so low and he was so close you could feel his words rather than hear them. 

“Nothing,” You lied, your face burning bright red. You were glad the room was dark. He didn’t move his hand, he just let you lay in embarrassed silence. You could still feel that sharp ache, stronger now that you were so close. 

“Don’t stop on my account.”

You let out an involuntary whimper, letting your hand drift back down to your center. You rubbed your ass against him as you slipped your fingers into your pussy. He groaned, squeezing your hip tighter. 

“Sandor,” You whimpered as you rode your hand. His grip on you bordered on painful. You knew he wanted to touch you but wouldn’t let himself. Throwing all subtlety out the window, you grabbed his large hand from your hip and moved it between your thighs. 

“Fuck,” He whispered as he felt how drenched you were for him. He slipped his middle finger into you. You dug your nails into his forearm, your head throwing back against him. You rode his hand, whimpering his name as you felt that band of tension snap when his thumb found your clit. You came apart in his arms, breathing hard. 

He removed his hand from you, going back to its place around your waist. “Better?” He grunted from behind you. You nodded against him. “Good. Go to sleep.” 

“Don’t you-,” 

“I didn’t take you from the capital for that,” He bristled. You could tell you offended him. 

“I know that,” You said. You knew how he felt about the knights that abused their power. You didn’t think you could be any clearer about how badly you wanted him. You reached behind you, grabbing his length through the fabric of his pants and making him shudder. He was painfully hard now. “Please.” 

“Don’t be begging like that, girl,” He groaned. “You don’t know what you’re asking for.” 

“I’m not a virgin, I know what a cock feels like,” You said. You felt him tense at the word. “Though, your’s is a lot bigger.” The fight you got into with your brothers when they found out what you had been doing with Theon had barely been worth it. You felt like the Hound’s would be and you were desperate to find out. You dipped your hand below his waistband, grabbing him fully and making him curse, thrusting his hips into your hand. “I’ve been thinking about you fucking me since we got to King’s Landing.” He said your name with a warning tone. “Please, Sandor,” You stroked him again. 

“Fucking hells.” 

He pushed you onto your stomach, looming above you as he pushed his pants down. He pushed into you with one thrust, making you gasp and clutch the sheets. He held your hips as he rutted into you, grunting with every thrust. You were stretched so tightly around him you could feel every inch of him as he moved. 

“Cum inside me,” You heard yourself saying. You wanted to feel every part of him. 

“Fuck,” The Hound groaned. He pulled out of you, sitting up on the bed and you were about to protest but he moved you again, moving you onto his lap. He watched your face as you felt him slide into you again. He pulled at the straps of your slip, letting it pool at your waist. He looked over your chest hungrily before leaning in, taking a nipple into his mouth, raking his teeth across it. 

You moved your hips, making him groan low in his throat. He released your breast, wrapping his arms around you. You lifted your hands to grab his face. He flinched as you made contact with the burnt flesh, but he let you hold his face as he thrusted up into you. You pressed your lips to his. Oddly, this felt more intimate than having him full hilt inside of you. 

You moved in sync with him, feeling him deep inside of you as he released, a shudder running through him. You pressed your forehead to his as you both breathed heavily. He kept his arms around you, holding you close to him. 

A clap of thunder made you jump and he squeezed you tighter, a rumbling laugh coming from the Hound beneath you. You had forgotten all about the storm raging outside. He pressed a surprisingly soft kiss to your temple. 

“Don’t worry about the storm.”


End file.
